1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a finger assist device.
2. Related Art
Devices for assisting finger movement worn on hands of people with difficulty in bending and spreading their fingers due to accidents and diseases, people with weakened grips, and elderly people with less power due to aging have been proposed (See, e.g., JP-A-2002-345861 and JP-A-2011-115248).
However, it is hard to detect a person's intention to bend or spread (herein, “spread” means to unbend or straighten) a finger, and accordingly, in both of the above proposals, there has been a problem in that it has been difficult to appropriately assist the bending movement or spreading movement of the finger.